Their Dark Love the sequel: DNA
by Bandit of the Night
Summary: <html><head></head>Why does Hayden continue to resemble Klaus and why does such a simple letter scare the Hell out of Elena. Will it scare more than just Elena when she reveals whats in it or will everyone be angry, happy or sad. Will Elena and Hayden end up with Kol, Elijah, or Klaus? And will there be a diamond ring involved. And always remember DNA never lies! *RATING WILL CHANGE*</html>
1. Chapter 1

**I know it has been foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrr but I finally uploaded the sequel. Yay!**

* * *

><p><span>Two months later<span>

Elena had just got home from a long tiresome day of work, plus having to go into full-blown mommy mode since it was her week-end with Hayden. When she started opening her mail to skimmed the page to see something that made her loose her breath until Hayden started to cry.

Elena sat the letter on the kitchen table and went to check on her young son. She checked his diaper but it was fine so she then checked to see if he was hungry which he was. While Hayden finished off his bottle and fell asleep all Elena could do was think about the letter downstairs, she needed some advice, she thought and called Jeremy to come stay with Hayden while she got it.

As soon as Jeremy got there she told him she would be long and got in her car and headed towards her old home to talk to the most honest man she knows. Elijah. Elena walked straight in when she got there not caring since she use to live there. "Elena? What are you doing here, I thought Kol dropped Hayden off already." Elijah asked. "He did, but I need to talk to you and its super important."

"Ok then, come in here lets speak more privately." Elijah said motioning to an empty guest room. "Before we start tell me you aren't pregnant by one of my brothers again are you?" Elena tilted her head but showed no emotion on her face not wanting to give away why she was there. "No, I think one child is enough for me. Now I need you to tell me how do you think I should-"

"Hello! Anyone home?" Klaus called out coming upstairs, causing Elena to shut down and silence herself. "Is it Klaus did he do something? Come on tell me Elena!" She shook her head and ran out the house as fast as she could passing Klaus on the stairs. He looked at Elijah and asked if that was Elena. "Yes, she was here to talk about something important but heard you and ran before she could finish."

"I'll try calling her but you know how stubborn Elena is if it has her that jumpy I'm the last person she'll talk to." Elijah nodded in agreement and left him alone to call Elena. As Elena neared her house her cellphone began to ring, she knew it was either her brother wondering what was taking so long, Klaus or Elijah wondering why she ran. It was the one she least wanted to talk to, Klaus so she hit decline, sending him to voicemail.

What Elena didn't expect though was to be met at the door with an angry yelling brother. "What's wrong with you?" Then she saw he was holding the letter she got in the mail. "I thought I put that away." "No it was left in plain view where anyone could see it." "Well can you just keep this information to yourself until I find the easiest way to tell him." "Ok but do it soon or I will."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is extremely short but there will be longer chapters trust me. Now continue reading to find out what was in the mysterious letter. <strong>

**Love ya,**

**Bandit of the Night ;O**

**P.S. **

**Reviews boast my motivation to write more. **


	2. Chapter 2

After two days of the phone constantly ringing Elena finally answered. "Finally! God Elena I thought I would have to come check on you." Klaus said in relief. "No I'm fine, but do you want to have lunch with me this afternoon?" "Now love this wouldn't be considered a date would it? You know we went down that road and it ended badly."

"It's not a date for me, but you can call it what you want." Elena said not really caring. "Ok I'll pick you up around one'o'clock then?" "No, I'll come to you, and we'll have lunch at your house." "Ok then, see you then." Klaus said and hung up. Elena took a deep breath and leaned back on her couch and mumbled "glad that's over." Then walked upstairs to get ready. She first checked on Hayden who was napping then took the baby monitor to the bathroom with her where she would hear if there was something wrong while she was in the shower.

Once in the shower she lathered her body with her almond and vanilla body wash and bathed, then washed her hair thoroughly with rosemary mint shampoo and condition. Then rinsed all the soap off her hair and body and shut the water off, grabbed her green fluffy towel and dried off. Elena reached for her purple robe with her initials on the back. Next was her hair.

Elena thought it would be wise to go check and see if Hayden was still sleeping before she turned on the blow dryer. She didn't have to go far do to the fact there was a knock at here bathroom door with Kol holding Hayden on the other side. "How did you even get in?" "I have a key remember." "That key is for emergency only!" "It was one my son was waking up and wanted his Daddy." Elena rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door again and began to dry her hair.

Once Elena's hair was completely dry she took her flat-iron and plugged it in, and let it heat up. While it was heating she chose the make-up she would wear. The flat-iron let out three loud beeps to let Elena know it was ready. After ten minutes on her hair it was completely straight. All she had left to do in the bathroom was her make-up first she need a dress and that meant walking out in front of Kol in her room with only her underwear underneath.

Kol was playing with Hayden making him squeal and laugh, but as soon as the door opened Kol stopped and turned on his cocky self mode. "Elena as beautiful as you are you look your most gorgeous with no robe." "You're even worse than your brother." Elena said tightening the robe as she searched for a dress. Elena pulled out a pink dress and light blue one then asked Kol which one?" "I like both but I say the pink one." "I'm wearing the light blue one then." "If you weren't going to take my choice then why did you even ask?" "Because I'm a woman."

"Why are you dressing up anyway?" "I'm going to lunch." "With who?" Kol asked getting jealous. "Not that it's any of your business but it's Klaus. Now I need to do my make-up and get dressed so I won't be late." Kol huffed and stomped downstairs as Elena started her eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. Lastly she added some clear lip gloss. Next was her dress and some beige pumps and she was ready to go, but first she has to get a whiny Kol out of her house.

"Hayden this is not going how I planned, she is supposed to fall in love with me and we'll be a big happy family. Its Klaus though, he always gets in the way." Kol said to his son who were sitting in his lap on the couch downstairs. "Kol I don't love you I don't love Klaus and I don't love Elijah! Get that through your stubborn think skull, now Hayden and I are late for what both Klaus and I know is not a date."

Elena took her sweet baby boy from Kol got her purse and put the letter in it and went to leave but saw Kol eating her chips in the kitchen. "Really?" She asked with a glare. "These are good where'd you get them?" He asked knowing he was going to make her late. "At the store, now lock up when you leave." Elena shouted as she ran out with Hayden so fast not even realizing something had fallen from her purse. While Elena got Hayden buckled Kol decided to watch some tv and eat the rest of the chips.

He was about to get something to drink when something on the floor caught his attention. Kol picked it up and unfolded it and all he wanted to do was to scream yell and throw things but right now he wasn't ready for that he had to see Elena. Not with his brother around so he would just have to wait until shame comes back.

Across town while Kol was trying to distract Elena Klaus was asking his older brother's opinion on how he looks. "You look great Niklaus but didn't she say this was just getting together for lunch?" "Yes. I know what she said, if it were a date I.." Would have worn the brown one." Elena finished standing at the doorway to Klaus' room. "How'd you know?" Klaus asked. "You love that shirt Klaus, now where are we eating?" "Outside on the patio."

Klaus lead the way but first Hayden reached out for him. "Looks like someone wants their Uncle Klaus." Elijah said when he saw the young boy reach out for his brother. Elena smiled and gave Hayden over to Klaus causing him to giggle and pull at his shirt. "Will Hayden be joining us for lunch or will I be taking him with me?" Elijah asked Elena. "This is an adult lunch so you can take him."

Elijah nodded and took his nephew from Klaus. "Shall we?" Klaus asked ushering Elena towards the patio sliding door. "We shall." She said walking to a table filled with sandwiches, salads, and multiple fruit choices. "Wow. This is something I thought I never see the almighty Klaus goes healthy." "I still eat unhealthy love, I just thought this is something you would like." "It does look good do you mind if we eat before we discuss why I came here." "No, but as I recall you use to cum here a lot." Klaus said with a wink. "Klaus stop, remember it's not a date." "I know that was simply a line of reminding you how good we were together." "You broke up with me do you remember that!" Elena yelled becoming angry.

"Yeah Elena, I do. And you know how bad it hurt me to do that? It shattered my heart. I saw you getting closer to Kol so I thought you two would be better off since he was the father of Hayden." Klaus explained as Elena's eyes began to tear up. "Don't cry Elena I didn't mean to hurt you." She suddenly grabbed her purse ready to show him what the letter said. But after digging through the bag she realized it was gone. "Oh no, Kol is at my house and he has something important."

"It's not like its life or death importance." Klaus said with a smirk. The look Elena gave him he didn't like so he demanded what she had gotten herself into. "It's not life and death for me its more of life and death for you." Klaus started to laugh but saw how serious Elena was and stopped. "Promise me anytime you're around Kol have your knife or gun or even both would better." "Why. Do you expect me to kill my brother do you?" "No, but he might kill you."

"Come on love we know Kol isn't that crazy. Now lets talk about why you wanted to have lunch." "Kol actually has the reason so I guess I have to tell you myself." Elena said taking a deep breath. Two days ago I got a letter from the hospital that Hayden was born at and apparently after looking over their files and test they realized there was a mix-up in who is Hayden's father." Elena said biting her thumb nail while waiting on Klaus' reaction. All she got was a blank stare though.

"Klaus?" He didn't move though. "I'm going to go now, you know where to find me when you want to talk and remember your promise about the gun and knife." Elena said going inside to kiss Hayden bye.


End file.
